The Fool I Married
by BlossomHorse
Summary: Sometimes I wonder why I married that baka - but, to tell the truth, I wouldn't have it any other way. Naru/Saku


**How long has it been? Three years? Oh my ^^;**

**I do not own Naruto.**

The Fool I Married

"Sakura-chan!" I turned from my novel _The Everlasting Summer_, a tragic tale of a fated love that struggles to survive in the midst of – ok, I admit it – I'm only in it for the hunky main character; a strong man, incredibly rugged, with his hand so rough and weathered as it comes to stroke your neck…

"Hey, Hon, I'm home… uh, Sakura? Why's your face so red? Do you have a fever or something?" He tenderly placed the back of his hand to my head, his eyes shining with concern.

Flustered, my heart must've tripped over itself ten times. 'Ugh! Stupid Naruto!' I clenched my jaw as I blushed even more. "Nothing is wrong," I stammered as I stuffed the book into the corner of the chair, shoved myself back so I sat on top of it and whisked my head up to meet his questioning expression. A moment of uneasy silence followed my episode, the air dead between us. Naruto was giving me a baffled look, his nose scrunched and one eyebrow raised. I started to sweat – if he ever discovered that the only reason I read those types of novels was because I loved to fantasize every time that I came to a romantic scene that it was his hand stroking my neck, his tongue filling my mouth, his body pressed firmly against mine – I'd never hear the end of it from him!

"Sakura, you're getting red again."

"Oh… am I?" I bit my lip.

"So you do have a fever…" a smirk. "Or are you just turned on by my impressive manliness, like that woman in _The Everlasting Summer_?" Smack.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, that hurt!" Naruto whined, a feigned pout apparent on his pretty lips.

"Well, you deserved it, you moron! How did you know about… that, anyway?"

"I found it in the chair last week."

"…Dang it…"

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed and flashed me a thumbs up. "Ino told me that it's only natural for a pregnant woman to have the need to fulfill her desires through cheesy romance novels after being deprived of sex for so long!" Whack.

"Owww, Sakura-chan! What did I do that time?"

"You know very well what you did, idiot! And what did Ino say!?"

"Uhh…"

"Baka!" I raised a deadly fist.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan! Wait, wait! I wanted to show you something!"

"Save it, Naruto!" I cried as I unleashed my fist and sent it straight for his head. If flew down, nearing his-

And then he was kissing me. His hand was closed around my fist in a firm but gentle hold. Slowly, he lowered it and drew me towards him, wrapping his arms around me in a warm embrace. I gave a trembling sigh into his mouth and parted my lips farther, circling my arms around his neck. The bulge in my belly made it somewhat difficult, but I managed to get around it by pushing the back of his head so his kiss pressed harder, so our breathing became faster and our eyes shut tighter. After a minute or so he steadily pulled his face away from mine, and I couldn't help but pout a little. The corners of his lips turned up in a closed-mouth smile, his eyes forming crescent moons as he tilted his head to the side, humming a joyful tune.

"Betcha wanna listen to me now, ne, Sakura-chan?" he teased, his hands now on my shoulders. His teeth were glistening as a devious grin began to appear.

My skin felt as if it was on fire. How could he make me feel furious one second and the next have me falling head over heels for him? I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Fine," I murmured, looking down with my hair covering the obvious embarrassment on my face. "What is it that you want?"

Naruto let out a deep laugh and I squeezed my eyes shut and tucked my head into my chest even more. But he had other ideas; I felt a hand cradle the bottom of my chin and push it up just slightly. My face rose and our eyes met. I found that I was losing myself as I gazed into blue. I remembered when I had first truly looked into his eyes – when he came back after those two and a half years of training. It was then that I noticed that you could count every shade of blue in those gorgeous sapphires of his.

All of a sudden, he cocked his head to the side and gave me a playful wink. "It's a surprise, Sakura-chan," he chuckled. "C'mon, Hon, we've got to hurry before it turns dark outside." He took my hand in his and gave it a little tug. And before I knew it, we were off, Naruto in full stride and me practically jogging to keep up with his fast pace. That Naruto… sometimes I wonder why I married him – but to tell the truth, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Look, Sakura-chan! Ichiraku's gave me a life-time supply of their new instant ramen product! Isn't it great!?" Shaken from my thoughts, I looked up and saw a huge truckload of instant ramen cups standing outside of our beautiful house, right on top of the daisies I had just planted.

I know I said I wouldn't have it any other way, but… _then again…_

**FIN**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I had written this back in '10 and never posted it, haha - R&R, please!**

***And of course Sakura's just joking when she says "Then again." She knows she loves the blondie ;)**


End file.
